


Harry Potter Saving Lives And Changing History.

by RavensHollow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensHollow/pseuds/RavensHollow
Summary: Follow Harry After he kills Voldemort and gets rewarded with a multi soul bond and a chance to prevent the deaths of many people.





	1. Limbo Reveals All.

Harry dear have a seat."Helga said.

"Wha?Lady Hufflepuff?"Harry asked.

"Yes dear we'd like a word."Rowena replied.

"Okay."Harry said.

"First let me say I must thank you for the gentle hand you and young Luna took with my daughter."Rowena replied.

"It was my first conversation with her I've only ever spoken with Nearly Headless Nick and of course Peeves."Harry said.

"Even so I'm glad she had people who treat her well."Rowena replied.

"Now on to the subject at hand.we know you are not well versed in the workings of wizarding law.but we are going to teach you important things you need to know."Merlin said.

"Like what?"Harry asked.

"During times of war it wasn't uncommon for young couples to elope or get married because they wanted to tie themselves together should war cause them to be parted.

"Also for example families who if the parents die and there is only one surviving heir keeping their house alive the parents would perform a soulmate test and then make a marriage contract for sole heirs to be tied to an Ancient bloodline."Merlin said.

"The Potters can trace their family all the way back to us."Godric replied.

"You know that the original Order Of The Phoenix were made up of classmates co-workers and friends.

"A few aurors and some from the International Confederation Of Wizards.

and out of that group the Potters, Longbottoms,Weasley's,Bones, Patils,and Delacours were parent's at the time.

"So it was natural to have them bring their infants and young children along."Helga said.

"Especially when the bonds started to form.but once your parents and the Longbottoms went into hiding for your protection the bonds dimmed and you were to young to remember any of it."Rowena said.

"When you started attending Hogwarts your bonds reawakened.and new bonds formed when you saved Hermione's life.

"When you saved Ginny's life stopped Luna from being bullied went out of your way to give the Patil twins a nice time at the dance Ron ruined.

"When you started the DA inspite of the trouble you'd face allowing anyone who really wanted to learn.Like Daphne Tracy and Su Li.

"And your reawakened bond with Susan Bones because you both don't like the fame that comes with the losses you suffered."Salazar replied.

"I don't want to take their choices away that's not fair to them."Harry said.

"Harry, that's not taking their choice they all have a willing bond with you."Rowena replied.

"Come we want to show you more."Helga said.

"Like what?"Harry asked.

Suddenly on the screen appeared what would happen to the wizarding world would be if Voldemort won.

More trials for muggle borns and half bloods and persecution for blood traitors.

Harry looked on in horror at the screen he could no longer think of this as a war or battle but an apocalypse of the wizarding world.

That would spill out into the muggle and magical communities all over the world.

"No this can't happen I won't allow this."Harry raged.

"Harry there is something more you have that he doesn't."Helga said.

"What's that?"Harry asked.

"A collection of muggle artillery the potter men have helped muggle military for century's and in doing so afforded you weapons that would scare the living hell out of all of the Death eaters and Voldemort."Godric said.

"If Dad could have used those why didn't he?"Harry asked.

"Your grandfather never got the chance to tell him when he caught the Dragonpox it effected his brain like the muggle dementia disease.

"He would have episodes of forgetfulness."Merlin replied.

"They were only meant to be used if something like this happened."Helga said.

"Then tell me how do I find the weapons?"Harry asked.

"You need the Founders map."Godric replied.

"Let us see your map and we'll show you."Merlin said.

Suddenly both maps begin to glow and move.

"Now call upon the Potter Armory."Salazar instructed.

Harry did as told and to his utter surprise a large list of muggle weapons that update over the years.

"Wow,this would definitely surprise them."Harry exclaimed.

"Yes it wouldn't hurt to teach the DA and Order how to use these as well."King Arthur replied.

"Even Dobby and Winky could benefit from this."Merlin said.

"There's a lot of things I need to do."Harry replied.

"True,and you will succeed."Rowena said.

"How So?"Harry asked.

"Because you will have the methods of Muggle and Magical means on your side."Helga replied.

"Point taken ma'am."Harry said.

"Right now what's important is to prepare you for this massive undertaking."Godric replied.

"True."Rowena said.

"We also must perform the inheritance rite."Merlin replied.

"Harry when you return to the land of the living, your knowledge will have grown substantially as well as your magical ability."Godric said.

"What do you mean?"Harry asked.

"We mean your going to have knowledge that goes back century's."Rowena replied.

"That would be something I think Hermione might like."Harry said.

"It would be useful for you all."Godric replied.

"Okay."Harry said.

"The good news is there would be no need of people like Fudge Umbridge or Scrimmager."Salazar replied.

"Yes,I hated having them in power it was disgusting."Harry said.

"Well once everything is changed they will never know what the taste of power feels like."Rowena replied.

"So much as gone wrong the treaties with the other races we made were never intended to be disregarded as they were."Merlin said.

"But over the century's everything we made possible was deconstructed so that thing's like this could be put in place."Godric replied.

"Then might I make a suggestion?"Harry asked.

"Please do."Helga replied.

"You all have portraits at Hogwarts why not let the people know how displeased you are with the way things have been run."Harry said.

Arthur Merlin Godric and Salazar burst into a fit of laughter picturing the shock of seeing an Angry Merlin King Arthur and Founders ready to rip them a new one.

"We can do better, we can return with you and surprise old Voldeshorts."Arthur replied.

"That will definitely prove a shock."Harry said.

"I would very much love to see him punished for the manipulation he pulled on my daughter."Rowena replied

"I made a promise to her I intend to keep."Harry said.

"Harry,one with such strong will and honor is very rare in deed."Helga replied.

"All I know is, she's hurting and trusts only Luna because Luna goes out of her way to be nice to her I had to convince her I wasn't like Tom Riddle and wasn't trying to fool her."Harry said.

"That too is my doing I was very tough with her."Rowena replied.

"Ma'am there is no rule book on parenthood you just do the best you can."Harry said.

"You're a sweet young man Harry."Rowena replied.

"Thank you ma'am."Harry said.

"Your most welcome."Rowena replied.

"You hold on to the most important thing Harry,"Helga said.

"What's that?"Harry asked.

"Your truth Harry, everything that makes you who you are."Helga replied.

"That I can do without question."Harry said.

"We know you can Harry."King Arthur replied.

"There is much that is going to be in your power to do."Helga said.

"I realise that and I know people like the Malfoy's may present a problem of it."Harry replied.

"Harry what you must understand is that a ruler is far more powerful than a minister could ever dream of being.

"Cornelius Fudge was taking bribes which a ruler who is about what's the best course of action for his people would never do."Rowena said.

"He and Deloris Umbridge did me no favors."Harry replied.

"The good news is you won't have to figure this out on your own you will be able to seek the advice of the people who's life you save."Godric said.

"I suppose that helps."Harry replied.

"It will because your the one who will fix this mess."Merlin said.

"I know,"Harry replied.

"Then don't doubt yourself you've made it this far."King Arthur said.

"It's not so much doubt as it is I wish I knew why it has to be me."Harry replied.

"Sometimes Harry people are placed in situations they have no fault in but have to deal with."Merlin said.

"Which you learned without ever having meant to."Helga replied.

"Yes that's true."Harry said.

"Take Remus for example do you think Greyback would have ever gotten to Remus if his father had either given in to Greyback or fought him?"Godric asked.

"I don't know."Harry replied.

"That's fine my point in asking you that was to drive home choice and circumstance."Godric said.

"I believe I understand sir."Harry replied.

"Another example of that could be the relationship between Severus's parents and that of your Aunt and mother."Rowena replied.

"How so?"Harry asked.

"Here allow us to show you."Merlin replied.

The screen from before showed a split screen effect on one side you see a young Petunia and Lily Evans at different moments in their relationship.

On the other you see Tobias and Eileen Snape and little Severus Snape and different moments.

"Merlin's Beard!"Harry exclaimed.

"Now imagine if we didn't have the statuet of secrecy anyone who wronged us would be paying dearly."Salazar said.

"Yes, clearly muggle hunting would be as commonplace as quidditch."Harry replied.

"That's true which would be an unfortunate state of affairs if things do not change."Merlin said.

"Come now young Harry there is still much to do."King Arthur replied.

"Our society has been corrupted so much so it's hard for light wizards to succeed in our world."Merlin said.

"Yes, that's something the muggle and Wizarding world have in common."Harry replied.

"That is why your the cure Harry."Rowena said.

"Harry, we know what has been lain at your feet isn't fair or easy and the people of the wizarding world don't make things easy when one moment your classed as a hero and the next you are an attention seeking brat who wants to bath in the accolades of his loses."Godric replied.

"When you are placed in the position of scapegoat you get used to it."Harry said.

"That's the rub Harry you should never be used to it."Godric replied.

"What do you mean sir?"Harry asked.

"Harry dear,what Godric means is that just because it is convenient to blame you for thing's going wrong at your Aunt and Uncles house or for Fudge and Umbridge to make you the scapegoat for everything that went bad in the wizarding world thus far is not acceptable."Rowena replied.

"And you shouldn't be okay with being treated as such."Helga said.

"Oh, I'm anything but okay with it I wake up everyday especially while going on this Horcrux hunt hating that people I knew are dead and dying or in danger because a prophecy put a target on mine and my parents back."Harry replied.

"The misguided thinking of the wizarding world elite put the target on your backs more so than that of the prophecy."Merlin said.

"The wizarding world proved they can be easily manipulated and that allowed for them to be easily swayed."Rowena replied.

"She's right think of Grendalwald and Voldemort as if they were sheep herders leading the mindless in any direction the sheepherder believes is best."Merlin said.

"Wait,when I go back won't that be exactly what I'm doing trying to get the wizarding world the way I believe it should be."Harry replied.

"No and I'll tell you why,you see Harry they thought like Hitler or Stalin and muggles known as the KKK and the white supremacist groups believing that one race was better than the others.

"You believe in educating the ignorant and forward progressing the wizarding world."Rowena said.

"Hermione does more than I ever could."Harry replied.

"That's true but she still has a lot to learn about the way different races function in the wizarding world."Helga said.

"Yes, that's true."Harry replied.

As Harry took in everything that Merlin King Arthur and the founders told him the survivors of Hogwarts took in all the damage and tended to the wounded but Hermione Ginny and the other woman of Dumbledore's army were waiting for Harry's return when a peaceful feeling overtook them.

"What in the world was that?"Harry asked.

"That was Hogwarts castle trying to settle the nerves of those that are concerned about you Harry."King Arthur said.

"How is that possible for me to feel it?"Harry asked.

"Because of your connection to us your soulmates and the connection to Hogwarts the moment we began speaking to you here is the moment you were recognized as our heir."Merlin replied.

"And in that same vein so too are your soulmates."Rowena said.

"When you return only you and your soulmates will feel the change the others will become aware of it as the muggles say when the dust settles."Godric replied.

"They will most likely want my head on a spike."Harry said.

"No they won't because when you return your soulmates will remember playing at your house in Godric's Hollow and will understand at least in part why fate made you all soulmates."Helga replied.

"Will I need to explain all this to them?"Harry asked.

"No,they will know all once you return to finish this."Salazar said.

"Well at least that saves me from having to tell them."Harry replied.

"Not to worry young Harry everything in that regard will fall into place."Merlin said.

"Let us continue our lesson shall we?"Rowena asked.

"Yes, please continue."Harry replied.

"Harry what you don't know about your family is the fact they were not just mere light sided witches and wizards they were ambitious.Your family is the reason the wizarding world has Skelegrow and the Sleekeazy tonic.

"And your father and his friends making the Mauraders map.all those things prove their ingenuity."Merlin said.

"And you inherited that.who knows what kinds of things your parents could have come up with together if they'd had half the chance.

"Even with Fabian and Gideon to help they could have come up with things that could have done wonders for aurors."Godric replied.

As Harry took all this in his mind couldn't grasp everything all at once he was overwhelmed yet knowing all this filled him with mixed emotions.

"What troubles you so Harry?"Merlin asked.

"I still don't like the wizarding world's hopes falling on me to save them where were they when my parents needed help? where were they when Neville's parents were driven mad."Harry replied.

"You are well within your rights to be angered by these unfortunate circumstances but in the same token they made you the young man that stands before us now."Merlin said.

"Yes I know but it doesn't make it any less frustrating."Harry replied.

"Harry everything will be fine you have us and your soulmates you will not face this alone."Godric said.

"Come there is still more we must tell you."Rowena replied.

Harry and the others sat in a room that looked like the room of requirements idea of a sitting room.

"When you return everything will be different for you Harry yes you must still face Voldemort and end his reign of terror and those of the death eaters for too long this has gone unchecked and you will be able to fix things the way we intended."Helga said.

"By revitalizing the wizarding world making it as it should have been when the muggle world progressed."Rowena replied.

"Harry, once you return you and your soulmates will feel a powerful energy burst that will be Hogwarts and our energies connecting to yours just as Hogwarts connects to everyone that was given headmaster or headmistress title."Helga said.

"And you will still hold the mantle of master of death you besides that of your ancestor are the only one to wield that responsibility maturely."Merlin replied.

"How so?"Harry asked.

"Because Harry it was meant for you."Rowena replied.

"I don't understand how."Harry said.

"Think back to the tale of the three brothers.Ignotus was more clever than his brothers that was something that allowed him to survive death as long as he did. but it was also a trait both your parents had in great measure."Merlin replied.

"Being cleaver didn't save them in the end."Harry said.

"Hey, that is about to change so what happened before this point won't matter after Voldemort is gone Molly will have her brothers back Fred and George will live long happy lives Andromeda won't lose her husband and daughter."Godric replied.

"Yes if I can stop the hurt and suffering that will be worth it."Harry said.

"Have faith young Harry you are what this world needs in truth all muggle born and raised witches and wizards are what this world needs because they open our eyes to things that we may never have dreamed possible."Merlin replied.

"And the best part is you will change the fortunes of Dobby Winky and Kreature making their lives better than they could have ever imagined."Rowena said.

"What about Aunt Petunia and Mom and Severus and Dad and Sirius?"Harry asked.

"Your Aunt Petunia was never happy with herself though your mother loved her no matter what Petunia thought of herself."Godric said.

"What do you mean?"Harry asked.

"Your Aunt was never treated differently in comparison to how they treated your mother they showed them love in equal measure even when your mother began having her bouts of accidental magic and your Aunt began to think it was more of an excuse to love your mother more than her.which was the beginning of the rift that would turn into a chasm between them."Merlin said.

 


	2. Harry's Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his wives and the founders travel back to the day of Arianna Dumbledore's attack and change the events of that day as well as learn more about the wizarding world.

"Harry it's time."Rowena said.

"I'm ready."Harry replied.

Suddenly Harry the founders Merlin and King Arthur returned to Hogwarts feeling the connections hum within him.

As Harry lays face down with Narcissa's face mere inches from his the fog clears and power radiates off him hidden from Narcissa and the other death eaters.

Hidden from Voldemort himself.

"Harry do not move yet wait for the right moment."Godric said.

Harry listens to the voices around him and the voices from his powerful connection.

The clearing was charged with energy that left the death eaters and Voldemort confused could it really be as easy as a simple killing curse to finally kill the boy who lived.

As the death eaters looked on in shock and glee they never suspected what was preparing to happen.

The Founders Merlin and King Arthur watched the scene unfold.

"He has them right where he wants them."King Arthur said.

"Yes,but they don't know what trouble they are in at this moment."Salazar replied.

Salazar stared at the man that had the unfortunate guall to be his heir and was repulsed by him.

"Salazar you did not make him the monster he is. your grandson made people forget what you intended for the wizarding world."Merlin said.

"It's more so I'm disgusted that my legacy was tarnished by utter nonsense."Salazar replied.

"There is no point of being upset over something you had no part in Salazar."Helga said.

"Tis true, I had no part in this yet it vexes my spirit what my name has become."Salazar replied.

"Come Hagrid is taking Harry now."Rowena said.

The group walked closely near Hagrid and Harry following the procession of Voldemort and his death eaters.

The group walks calmly up the path leading to Hogwarts stunned silence fills the hair as they see a prone figure in Hagrids arms.

"Who's that?"Ginny asked.

"Fear not young Ginny that is the sign of the tables turning in our favor."An angelic voice spoke.

"Who are you and how are you speaking in my head?"Ginny asked.

"Before I answer that dear allow me to open the connection between us and others who must hear this."The Angelic voice replied.

"Alright."Ginny said.

Suddenly Hermione Luna Padma Parvati Susan Su Daphne Gabrielle voices could all be heard.

"Now since none of you know who I am I shall tell you. I am Hogwarts created by the founders to be an educational home for witches and wizards but as their protector.

"I am making contact with you because you all have a connection with me as well as Harry.

"Harry is what the muggles call playing possum as we speak Voldemort believes he has beaten Harry when in actuality he has beaten himself."Hogwarts said.

"Those of us not muggle born or raised doesn't know what you mean."Daphne replied.

"She means Voldemort is supposed to think he has won but Harry has a few surprised for him."Hermione said.

Suddenly everything Harry learned in  limbo flashed in their minds and then a muggle weapon invisible yet could be felt on their hip.

"Those muggle weapons are part of the plan."Hogwarts replied.

"How is it possible that we know how to use them?"Padma asked.

"While in Limbo Harry gained generations of Potter knowledge which you all as his soul mates gain by default."Hogwarts replied.

"Yes this is like the entire library of knowledge of all things Potter."Hermione said.

"Yes Hermione you are correct."Hogwarts replied.

"What's going on here,Neville?"Arthur asked.

Neville looks but doesn't know what to say.

"Behold,Negini.Our work is done."Voldemort said smugly.

"It's time for us to act."Merlin stated.

As the group stare in horror at Voldemort suddenly a path is cleared and Merlin King Arthur Godric Rowena Salazar and Helga walk to the bottom of the stairs.

An audible gasp could be heard and whispers of is that who I think it is.

"Tom Riddle you left these halls thinking you have learned all you needed to but you still have much to learn."Merlin said.

"What could I possibly have to learn from you any of you your all dead while I am immortal."Voldemort taunted.

"Neville, use Gryffindor's sword to kill the snake you kill her I can kill Voldemort."Harry said.

"Potter is right Longbottom."The Sorting Hat replied.

"You and your death eaters are a disgrace to wizarding kind and should be exterminated like the vile creatures you are."Salazar said.

Voldemort flew into a rage and started firing off curses.

Solid shields appeared to be protecting the people on the stairs but allowed them to fire on the death eaters.

Suddenly chaos ensued as death eaters and light wizards alike were firing spells Hagrid fighting along side Grawp taking down as many death eaters as possible.

Voldemort was fighting Harry Merlin King Arthur and the Founders all at once it was a complete war zone.

"You Tom Riddle, are nothing more than an egotistical child that have done nothing but use people to glorify yourself your precious death eaters have no bleeding clue taking the mark was an open invitation to their souls."Godric taunted.

"You Lie!"A Death eater yelled.

"The only liars on this land are you and your fellow death eaters.All of you would subject the wizarding world to ruin if Voldemort and your like were to win."Salazar replied.

"We shall win and reshape the wizarding world."Voldemort said.

"That is where you or sorely mistaken."King Arthur replied.

Negini tried to lunge for Neville narrowly missing him as he raises the sword watching it as if in slow motion  sever her head sending it flying from her body.

At that moment Voldemort fell to his knees and his followers watch in horror as Voldemort and Harry finish what was started long ago.

The dark mark on the deaths eaters arms begin to paulse and burn.

"Now do you mindless sheep see what he did to you. Your precious dark lord didn't give a damn about any of you all you were was muscle and an energy source to keep him going.

No matter how loyal all of you were expendable to him."Salazar raged.

"Shut your filthy mouth what right have you to speak about our lord."A Death said.

"I have every right he was born of  my blood his mother was of my blood you sorry excuse of a wizard."Salazar replied.

"He's right all of us on these steps have a right to curse Tom Marvolo Riddle to the hottest part of hell.

"It's because of him the majority of these people on these stairs right now have lost family and for nothing more than not buying into the bullox spoon fed to pure blood racist's since they were in nappies."Harry said.

"Potter mind your tongue you little welp."A Death eater shouted.

Suddenly a tongue tying hex was shot at that death eater.

"Person should know it unwise to speak we may not use a cruciatus curse to still your ceaseless yammering but we have means that get our point across nicely."Godric warned.

"Many mistakes where made during both wars.Dumbledore took the approaches of the muggles Ghandi and America's many civil rights leaders and tried to answer violence with nonviolence and that is a noble endeavor however some people aren't willing to be saved.

"Grindelwald and later Tom Marvolo Riddle taught him that lesson because both were beyond the point of redemption when he met them."Merlin said.

"What are you saying?"Arthur asked.

"I'm saying Arthur, that preservation of life is a good thing but going into a battle knowing the person you are fighting wants you dead you do what it takes to stop them Dumbledore only allowed his order members to stun as a means to immobilize while the enemy would use deadlier means."Merlin replied.

"He believed we would be no better than them if we resorted to their level."Professor McGonagall said.

"And he was wrong."Merlin replied.

"Albus Dumbledore was a great man a noble man but flawed he believed in redemption and there is nothing wrong with that allowing those who are truly repentant to redeem themselves.

"Grindelwald and Voldemort were not looking for redemption nor was Greyback or Wormtail Bellatrix certainly wasn't.Even Fudge and Umbridge because left unchecked they were like a cancer to this world."Godric replied.

"You've been dead for more than a thousand years what the bloody hell do you know about anything going on now?"Another Death eater asked.

"The dead know a great deal of what's going on in the land of the living we're not just mere portraits paying witness to what's going on we have known about the corruption going on in the ministry of magic or how after our deaths the alliances we forged with other beings that coexist in our world was completely violated and ignored or the fact that the government of our people stopped caring about what was best for all in the wizarding world except who can line the pockets of certain folks to get things the way they wanted."Godric replied.

"Godric is right,what has become of this world isn't cause for celebration muggle hunting and other forms of terrorism that has been going on shouldn't have been happening because weather you want to believe it or not pure bloods can't make it in this world alone do you understand that if we didn't have half-bloods and muggle born wizards and witches this world our world would be endangered."Rowena said.

"Oh bullox you don't know what the bloody hell your talking about."Another Death eater scoffed.

"That's it I've had it."Rowena said.

Suddenly all talking stopped as death eaters once again attacked but realized they couldn't do anything without their lord they were mere babies in comparison to the power they were facing as the battle moved into the great hall barriers were erected to protect the injured and the bodies of the dead.

Ginny and a few other girls were fighting Bellatrix who was enjoying toying with the girls in spite of Voldemort's demise an enraged Molly ended Bellatrix rein of terror.

The remaining death eaters that chose to continue to fight now lay among the dead.their bodies were taken outside out of respect for all the light witches and wizards that have died.

"Harry you and your soulmates come with us."Helga said.

"Where are we going?"Ginny asked.

"We are going to the founders meeting room this will allow us complete privacy."Merlin said.

"Before you all make your journey there some important things you must all know."Godric replied.

"The founders map and Mauraders map have been merged.which allowed for each of your soulmates to have copies of their own."Rowena said.

"What about Ron? I'm sure it's no secret he fancies me."Hermione asked.

"No it wasn't a secret however his extreme illrational behavior didn't make him a perfect match for you Hermione he is in love with the idea of you though in truth Lavender was and is meant for him."Helga replied.

"Okay I'm just making certain he won't cause a scene if he discovers Harry and I are soulmates."Hermione said.

"Never mind that now all of you are about to partake in something that will change the way the wizarding world is."Rowena said.

Just when they were going to ask what memories flooded their minds more information that was shared with Harry in limbo.

"Merlin's beard."Ginny exclaimed.

"It explains a lot."Hermione said.

"Now,you see the truth of it.rather than the sensationalized version the wizarding world spread as gospel."King Arthur replied.

"All of you will play vital roles in this mission because the outcome if everything happens as it should our world will be better."Rowena said.

"That's a tall order for Harry to take on alone much less with our help."Susan replied.

"All of you can manage together."Merlin said.

"You make it sound simple but it's truly complicated when we go back how do we know it won't be like how Harry and I used the time turner."Hermione replied.

"Hermione, it won't be anything like the time turner where you might fear being discovered by people of the past.because once you go back and save them what we all know happened in this time will have changed completely."Salazar said.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take for Teddy he should have his parents and grandfather back and everyone else that was cheated should get a second chance."Harry replied.

"You all better get going you have a lot of work to do."Merlin said.

"So the question is where do we start?"Hermione asked.

"We make sure we have everything we need before we go."Harry said.

"And make sure we have this planned out right so no mistakes happen."Susan replied.

"You won't be going back alone we'll be going to so that you'll have assistance when you need it."Godric said.

"I Believe the best place to start would be with Dumbledore if what happened to Arianna and her father can be prevented."Merlin replied.

"Sounds logical to me Harry."Su said.

"Okay then let's be off."Helga replied.

They stood in Godric's Hollow village a few feet away from the Dumbledore home.

They saw little Arianna playing and using her magic.

"I believe a notice me not charm is in order here."Salazar said.

"Hermione your good with charms you wanna give it a go?"Harry asked.

"Okay Harry I'll give it a go."Hermione replied.

Hermione took a breath and cast the spell and when the boys walked up to the fence line walking past the house completely.

"Good going Hermione."Harry replied.

"This will have changed everything for their family with Percival and Kendra alive and Arianna's attack thwarted Albus's outlook will indeed be very different and not heavily influenced by Grindelwald."Merlin said.

"And what of Aberforth?"Ginny asked.

"His outlook will be changed as well."Rowena replied.

"We are far from done let's continue on to our next mission."Merlin said.

"Okay where to next?"Harry asked.

"We are going to go back and stop the Weasley's from losing their status but you all will be learning a long the way.

"Everything we are doing will reshape our world cutting out the Cancer's that have consumed our world."Merlin replied.

"This is going to be a lot more informative than viewing a memory.especially for you ladies.

"What you know about our history has very much been diluted over time and was in part the beginning of our world's dark turn."Rowena said.

"We have already set in motion that Dobby and Winky will be Potter elves which means their families will never be with the Crouches or Malfoy's."Helga said.

"Also by saving the members of the original Order of the Phoenix,I believe that their views will change stunning hexes are all well and good but when you face a foe that means to take your life mame them if you cannot kill in defense of your life."Salazar replied.

"That makes sense."Hermione said.

"Also one thing you all must understand about your bond what you ladies know so does Harry."Merlin replied.

"I don't know how to feel about that but."Hermione said.

Leaving Godric's Hollow they found themselves in the neighborhood of Spinners End.

"What are we doing here?"Daphne asked.

"This is the neighborhood your former professor and headmaster Severus Snape lived in a long with the young Lily Evans Potter.

"We are here to do something similar to Tobias Snape and Petunia Evans that was done in the muggle story A Christmas Carol the are Scrooge's so we shall show them what will befall their families if they do not change their ways."Godric replied.

"What's a Scrooge?"Susan asked.

To answer her question that came from Hermione's knowledge and after seeing it they could understand why they were referring to them as such.

"Now from what you've seen so far what have you learned from it?"Rowena asked.

"For me I'd say it drives home the positive or negative influences people are exposed to which shape who they will become."Hermione said.

"Exactly right who knows why Tobias Snape treated his wife and son in the manner he did.

"Could it have been because of his upbringing or he thought like Vernon Dursley.

"Severus had his mother and Harry's mother to keep his humanity intact it would be James Potter's immature actions that changed his fate."Merlin replied.

"I agree that my father was a jerk but I'm not understanding where he got that from was my grandfather like that as well?"Harry asked.

"No,he was not some traits are not inherited they are just a part of the nature of the person.

"Take the in house fued between our two houses at Hogwarts that wouldn't be an issue now if the truth was passed down instead of distorted versions of it."Godric replied.

"The fact was the reason the fued between your father and Severus started was because they both had crushes on your mother.

"Severus had no idea what house your mother would be sorted into he loved your mother because he saw his mother in her.

"And your father fell in love with her because she was beautiful.

"And we all know Gryffindor's are taught to mistrust Slytherin's."Salazar said.

"That's true but that isn't what you were going for when you built the school was it?"Hermione asked.

"We didn't intend for it to turn as it did in that you are correct but we have no control over the actions of others which was why so much has gotten out of hand."Rowena replied.

"Which is why we are going to make everything better."Helga said.


	3. Talking With The Soulmates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his soulmates travel back in time on a rescue mission that changes multiple lives.

The group had finished with the Dumbledore family they still had more to do and Rowena suggested that they take the time to fully immerse themselves in the research of their next step.

"Is there anything else we don't know about Professor Snape?" Daphne asked.

"No, we know everything Harry was told," Susan replied.

"Our main objective here is to keep his mother from being abused by his father," Godric said.

"We can't very well use Jedi mind tricks on Professor Snape's father," Hermione replied.

"What in Merlin's name is a Jedi mind trick?" Ginny asked.

"Here this is what I'm talking about," Hermione replied.

The group saw flashes of the movie star wars flash through their minds and then understood what Hermione meant.

"We missed a lot not going to the muggle world," Susan said.

"Daddy would love to see that we should figure out how to get him to see it," Ginny replied.

"That won't be hard we can rig something up making a DVD player run with magic or something," Harry said.

"Yeah, maybe but we'll have to figure that out when we go home," Ginny replied.

"For now we must continue for there is much left to do,"Merlin said.

The group stood outside of Severus Snape's house where they could hear shouting looking inside they see Eileen Snape being savagely beaten.

Suddenly an unseen force lifts Tobias in the air sending him flying into a wall knocking out cold.

Casting a healing charm on the wounded woman the proceed to cast spells on Tobias a spell Hermione found in a book for abusers if they should attempt to inflict harm on someone they will be afflicted with unbearable pain.

Satisfied they cast spells to make Eileen Tobias and Severus forget what happened.

" Good show we must be off now to our next assignment."King Arthur replied.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

"We are preparing to save the original order," Merlin said.

"But before we do that we have some things to address," Rowena replied

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know for the most part what happened to the original order. hunted like dogs we have a lot of work to do in regards to that." Godric replied.

"Okay then let's get started," Hermione replied.

"Before we do that we should deal with the Blacks we should pay a visit to the head of house Black and inform him of what people in his family have planned," Salazar said.

"Alphard Black should be informed of what will become of his family and why he should take actions to prevent them being forced to become death eaters," Merlin replied.

"How will that change anything?" Hermione asked.

"Because he is head of the family which makes what he says as the law to all members of the family they have to listen to it whether they like it or not their magic forces them to obey," Rowena replied.

"Here we are outside Alphard's house," Merlin said.

"What the bloody hell is going on here what are the founders Merlin and King Arthur doing here?" Alphard asked.

"Please calm yourself we will show you," Merlin replied.

Suddenly a pensive appeared before Alphard and a picture began to form out of the bowl projecting in front of them.

"This is what your family is doing Sirius will end up in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit Regulus will be killed Narcissa will marry Lucious Malfoy and Bellatrix will be a Lestrange they will become death eaters all except Sirius," Godric said.

"This cannot stand they shouldn't have allowed this they know this wasn't the way of the Blacks," Alphard replied.

"This is why young Harry and his wives are here as well as us we are here to prevent this through you as head of house you can enforce a disavowed status to all those who would attempt to go against the Black Family magic," Merlin said.

"So be it. I lord Black of the ancient and noble house Black enforce that all Black family members shall take no part in anything having to do with Voldemort or Death Eaters. Any Black who goes against this law and order will be forced out of the Black family.

" I also as head of the Black family take into my custody the minor blacks Narcissa Bellatrix Andromeda and Sirius and Regulus Black. So mote it be."Alphard intoned.

When that was done the group left Alphard to his preparations.

"Will Kreature still be with the Blacks?" Hermione asked.

"He will go with Regulus that way he will have avoided the fate he originally suffered," Rowena said.

"We will prevent entire families like the Mckinnons from being completely wiped out," Merlin said.

"Okay, what do we know about the Mckinnon family," Hermione replied.

"Hagrid didn't tell me much other than they were wiped out," Harry said.

"And that's true in July of 1981 they were attacked and killed," Helga replied.

"She was friends with Lily and Alice when they were at Hogwarts," Rowena said.

"But more than that she meant a great deal to Sirius too," Godric replied.

"Something just occurred to me why doesn't anyone in the wizarding world have rooms like the room of requirement a safe you or shelter that protects them like a muggle has bomb shelters," Hermione said.

"We thought the Fidelius Charm would be enough to protect us however that was an oversight on all our parts," Salazar replied.

"What about a Fidelius Charm for the house but one also for the secured room," Hermione said.

"With a secret keeper for the house and the room with portkey and floo network access," Susan replied.

"Yes, I think that sounds like a great idea," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we'll fine tune that when we get back," Harry replied.

"Do we know where the Mckinnon house is?" Ginny asked.

"Not to worry the map will get us there," Merlin said.

They appeared in front of the Mckinnon house just as the death eaters approached the house.

"That's Travers," Daphne replied.

"Sorry fella's but you were uninvited to this party." Godric taunted.

"What the bloody hell are the bleeding founders doing here?" Travers asked.

"Stopping you from destroying our world," Salazar replied.

"You're dead you can't stop what the dark lord demands," Travers said.

Suddenly a loud pop was heard at first the death eaters thought someone apparated until they heard music playing.

Suddenly the voice of Alice Cooper could be heard as the song go to hell played.

"What is that racket?" Travers asked.

The death eaters looking around trying to find the source of the noise didn't see they were getting attacked or that their wands were being taken and snapped until it was too late.

Incapacitating them they left the area once they heard the Auror's coming.

"Now they won't remember the location of the Mckinnon house," Merlin said.

"That is good now we have to worry about the Prewitt brothers and the Bones family," Harry replied.

"Another success your parents will be very proud of their son," Godric said.

"I hope so because I'm doing this for them as well as Neville and all those who shouldn't have died in the first war," Harry replied.

"Harry you owe no explanations here we know why you are doing this and all that matters is what you feel you need to do this for," Rowena said.

"It's not that I feel like I should explain my actions it's just that in spite of everything I went through I believe this should be done it should have been done a long time ago before it cost the detrimental state the wizarding world allowed itself to be placed in," Harry replied.

"You're right Harry that's why you're the best person to fix it," Merlin said.

"Which is why I'm going to fix it," Harry replied.

"And we'll be better prepared," Hermione said.

"We best hurry we are going to the ministry," Merlin replied.

"Why are we going there?" Padma asked.

"My uncles the were killed here that's the reason why mom didn't want us fighting why she wanted all her children to have jobs with the ministry," Ginny said.

"Yes they were brave and Fred and George are completely like them in a lot of ways," Merlin replied.

"But had Dolohov and his compatriots not taken their lives who knows your mother would have been different and your uncles would have most likely helped your brothers with their store," Rowena said.

"Do we know where the fight took place?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about that we'll find it by the noise," Godric replied.

"Five against two is cheating boys what say we make this even." Harry taunted.

"This has nothing to do with you be on your way." A Death Eater said.

"I think you're not going to harm these men but I can't say they won't harm you," Godric replied.

A death eater fired a spell at Harry thinking he would scare the group off but it didn't work rapid-fire spells rained down on them.

"Get down you fools!" A Death Eater shouted.

Beaten and subdued the Death Eaters laid on the ground.

"We must take our leave now I think you two can take it from here," Merlin said.

The group left the ministry feeling good about what they'd done. Ginny knew that things would be different for her family now.

"Next stop would be Benjy Fenwick.he was slaughtered pieces of him left all over," Helga said.

"Ah, here we are they are toying with him," Salazar replied in disgust.

"Hermione Daphne and Ginny I want you to fire levitation charms at those three Death Eaters," Harry ordered.

"What do you want us to do Harry?" Susan asked.

"We're going to subdue and knock them out so the Aurors can take them," Harry replied.

The group once again left unharmed and happy about what they managed to change so far.

"Next is, of course, Susan's family," Merlin said.

"Uncle Edgar," Susan replied.

"Yes, dear we're going to save them too," Helga said.

They arrived just outside Edgar Bones house hearing screams the rush into action.

Susan used her anger and pain which caused a large burst of magic to hit the Death Eaters making them fly into walls with a sickening thud.

"Woah remind me never to get on your bad side," Harry said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it," Susan replied.

"Susan you don't need to apologize for that they would have done worse to your family," Harry said.

"Come on we best get on our way," Merlin replied.

"Caradoc is next though we can't say if he was murdered we'll be able to find out," Godric said.

"Yeah let's go," Harry replied.

Outside Caradoc Dearborn's house, they hear a heated battle.

"Let's take em down," Godric said.

"Ready when you are," Harry replied.

They burst through the door firing spells knocking the Death Eaters down.

"Who the hell are you?" The Death Eater asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Harry replied.

"Nice movie quote I didn't know Rambo was invited to this party," Hermione said.

"He's making a special appearance in this case," Harry replied.

"The more the merrier I reckon," Ginny said.

"Having a sense of humor is a good thing takes quite the edge off," Godric replied.

"Dorcas Meadowes is next Voldemort killed her himself," Rowena said.

"Oh, I have something special in mind for Tommy boy," Harry replied.

They approached the Meadowes house just as Voldemort was going to unlock the door.

Voldemort stops when he is assaulted by Queen's another one bites the dust.

Harry started to fire spells using the elder wand knowing that his own wand wouldn't work.

"What is that terrible noise?" Voldemort asked.

"It's the sound of you losing," Harry replied.

"We shall see the boy," Voldemort said.

"You should hold your tongue your arrogance is very unappealing more so since you dare to call yourself my heir and tarnish my name," Salazar replied.

"I would think you'd be pleased with a Slytherin ruling the wizarding world," Voldemort said.

"No, I am not pleased far from it you destroyed your body making Horcruxes befouled family heirlooms so that you can live forever that is not something to be proud of its a disgrace as are you," Salazar replied.

"How dare you I have begun to place Slythern house in its proper place," Voldemort said.

"Enough talking its time to end this," Harry replied.

The girls began to shoot sticking charms close to Voldemorts' feet he fell backward from the spells hitting him in all directions he tried to apporate only to find he couldn't move he couldn't get away.

"Alright, Harry it's your show," Godric said.

The Horcruxes were dealt with and Harry's parents hadn't been attacked yet so Harry was hopeful he could end him here.

Harry fired spells at Voldemort with such power it actually surprised and hurt him.

"Okay, Harry he's done," Padma said.

"I'm the okay Padma," Harry replied.

"Let's get outta here now," Ginny said.

"Yeah let's go," Harry replied.

"The Longbottoms are next," Helga said.

"Maybe we should have brought Neville with us," Hermione replied.

"Use the map think of Neville and he'll join us here," Merlin said.

Suddenly before there eyes Neville appeared.

"What am I doing here?" Neville asked.

"You're here because it's time for you to play a role in saving your parents they know who their son is their minds are whole.

"Right now we plan to stop the attack on your house saving you from growing up with your grandmother," Merlin said.

"I would love it to have my parents back," Neville replied.

"Then Neville let's go save your parents," Harry said.

The group walked towards the house and prepared themselves for whatever they would find.

"I hope we made it before they tortured them," Neville replied.

"Not to worry Neville we are right on time," Rowena replied.

"Back away from them now!" Neville ordered.

"Run along boy." Barty Jr replied.

"Everybody now!" Harry yelled.

Spells were flying everywhere Frank held Alice who was holding baby Neville.

Looking at Frank Harry yells "Get your family out now we got it from here.

Frank nods guiding Alice and Baby Neville away.

"We did it lets get outta here," Harry said.

"Harry I don't know how you pulled this off but thank you," Neville replied.

"It was only right to restore what was taken from you just as it was taken from Harry," Rowena said.

"Now come one more stop to make before we continue our big plans," Merlin replied.

"Harry this is your fight this will give you the chance you've always longed for," Godric said.

"Here comes Voldemort," Hermione replied.

Harry felt inspired using the spell that was used at the order headquarters after Dumbledore died.

Voldemort was met by the figures of his grandparents his uncle and father.

"Merope was a fool to love a muggle she befouled our bloodline." Morfin taunted.

"Your mother raped our son and created a disgrace," Mrs.Riddle said.

"What magic is this?" Voldemort replied.

"We are no magic we are here to tell you your time has come," Mr.Riddle said.

"You are all dead you cannot harm me," Voldemort replied.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle you are correct they aren't real but we are very much real," Merlin said.

"Merlin in Godric's Hollow very surprising," Voldemort replied.

"I am not alone I bring with me those who you have wronged who seek justice," Merlin said.

"There is only one justice that matters mine," Voldemort replied.

"You call murder and torture justice," Rowena said.

"He has no clue what right is his heart is as black as a tar pit," Helga replied.

"Silence I have a mission to complete," Voldemort said.

"I don't think so you bastard," Harry replied.

A full on battle began outside the Potters house.

James and Lily saw lights flashing looking out their window.

"What the bloody hell Voldemort is fighting on our lawn," James exclaimed.

"Oh, my is that Merlin?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily flower that is Merlin King Arthur and the founders too and some young kids with them," James replied.

"We need to call Dumbledore," Lily said.

"Get on the floo and tell him to come quickly," James replied.

"He's coming its like fourth of July out there," Lily exclaimed.

"Yes I can't believe what I'm seeing," James replied.

"There is only one reason Voldemort is on our lawn James Peter betrayed us," Lily said.

"It appears so how could we have not seen it," James replied.

"We've known him a long time he would have been the last person we would have ever suspected," Lily said.

The light show ended and multiple pops could be heard as Dumbledore and the order arrived.

"We should leave now Harry," Merlin said.

"Yeah let's go we can't do anymore," Hermione said.

The group headed back to the founders quarters to discuss their next plan of action.

"We have done a lot of good things today but we are far from done," Merlin replied.

"It's time to go over the laws with you as ruler Harry there won't be a need for a minister undersecretary or wizengamot because you will be able to enforce laws that won't be a problem for our world," Rowena said.

"Wouldnt my dad be better suited for this?" Harry asked.

"No Harry your father couldn't handle such a responsibility he can advise you but the pressure would be more than he can deal with,"Merlin replied.

"May I suggest something, Harry?" King Arthur asked.

"Sure any advice is welcome," Harry replied.

"Then allow the order and Dumbledore's army to help you be the best ruler you can be." King Arthur said.

"He's right Harry you've saved a lot of lives today all of them would be willing to advise you," Merlin replied.

"Then that's what I'll do ill take my wives and advisers help before any decision is made." Harry said.


	4. Back To Our Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his soulmates travel through time and talk about all the things they want to change about the wizarding world.

The group returned back to their own time just for a few minutes to come up with a plan to help Zeno Lovegood.

"I think the best way to help Zeno is to make sure Pandora doesn't die he could barely hang on raising Coralie and Luna by himself," Merlin said.

"I agree when I've seen him he had this air of sadness about him," Hermione replied.

"That's because in spite of having Coralie and me he still missed our mum," Luna said.

"Sorry I'm late was a bit held up," Coralie replied.

"When did you get back?" Luna asked.

"I got back as soon as I heard what was going on here.I apologize, Harry Hermione, for my father without me being there when the Death Eaters came to our house my father lost himself when they took Luna." Coralie replied.

"We understand Coralie no hard feelings," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry," Coralie replied.

"You don't have to thank me were family and I protect my family," Harry said.

"You gonna stay around?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I would love to see my mum again," Coralie replied.

"Then let's get to work," Merlin replied.

"Your mom was pretty much like a muggle lab tech they wear protective gear and stand in separate rooms when testing things I'm thinking your house could use a setup like that," Hermione said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Luna replied.

"Come on then we have a lot to work with," Rowena said.

The group finds themselves outside of the Lovegood house.following Pandora and little Luna the freeze the room picturing the things, they would need.

The room began to change putting up protections and things Pandora could use to help herself.

When the room unfroze Pandora went about her work as expected an explosion happened but she was completely unarmed.

"Luna sweetheart were are you?" Pandora asked.

"I'm here mummy what was that noise?" Little Luna asked.

"Mummy had a bit of an accident but it's okay sweetheart," Pandora replied

"Okay, we did good time to go on our next mission," Rowena said.

"The Diggory's are next on the list.

"We're going back to save Cedric, aren't we?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry you Cho his parents and Hufflepuff house took his death very hard," Helga said.

"It shouldn't have happened I didn't want that to happen,"Harry replied.

"This time it won't we just deactivate the portkey and expose Barty Jr. and try to stop him from killing his father," Hermione said.

"Okay, what's the plan to catch Barty jr we'll have to let him take Moody and make the cup a portkey," Harry replied.

"True but there is also the matter about Fudge bringing those dementors on school grounds," Susan said.

"Yes but I think our focus should be on Barty sr and jr we know that they were both at the Quidditch World cup because Barty jr stole Harry's wand to make the dark mark," Hermione replied.

"You mean by stopping Barty Sr from taking Barty jr out of Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"No, things have to play out otherwise Cedric wouldn't be placed in the tournament here's my thinking we know Barty sr will be killed when Harry leaves him to find Dumbledore here is what I suggest we put a portkey on Barty sr that will send him to Hogwarts it will send him to the room of requirement," Merlin replied.

"That will stop Barty jr from killing him we also know that Viktor Krum will attack Cedric and Fleur in order for Harry to be the only one to get to the cup," Susan said.

"They'll be watching the cup so what do we do?" Ginny asked.

"We know whoever touches the cup inside the maze will be transported right to Voldemort," Hermione replied.

"There were supposed to be people surrounding the maze to help people who didn't make it through the maze right?" Coralie asked.

"Yes, Moody was there too well Barty Jr was," Harry said.

"Can we make it look like someone left when the portkey activated?" Hermione asked.

"Wait I have an idea we don't have to touch the cup remember the movie Die, Hard Hermione when Bruce Willis killed the terrorist and wrote on the dead guy's sweater what if we did something similar attach something to it," Harry said.

"Like this here," Merlin replied.

Merlin created a softball sized stone with parchment wrapped around it.

Then Harry quickly thought of what he wanted to write on the parchment.

When he finally got an idea.

In big letters, he wrote. **Tom Marvolo Riddle Peter Pettigrew and Lucious Malfoy And all other Death Eaters in Little Haggleton You losers will never win.**

"Alright, here Cedric and I come," Harry said.

"Wait was this supposed to be part of the maze?" Cedric asked.

"Alright, we did it look the portkey activated," Merlin replied.

"Before we leave don't you think we should warn them about Barty Sr and Jr?" Susan asked.

"Yes," Harry said. here they stunned Barty jr immobilizing him and attached a note to him.

To Albus Dumbledore, you may ask why Alister Moody was tied up the answer is simply because that isn't Moody the night Arthur Wesley was called to investigate a disturbance at Moody's home was because he was attacked by Barty Crouch Jr who has been posing as Moody for the entire school year.

**Barty Crouch Jr didn't die in Azkaban his mother was dying and she begged her husband to release him and allow her to take his place.**

**Barty Crouch Sr did as his wife asked taking their son home controlling him with a confundus charm until Barty Jr could learn to break it using it against his father.**

**Barty Crouch Sr escaped his house and Barty Jr has attempted to murder him but we placed Barty Sr in a special location where things come and go. And now we give you Barty Jr who entered Harry Potter's name into the tournament and who was stealing potion ingredients from Professor Snape to make Polyjuice Potion.**

**Barty Jr also turned the cup into a portkey that would transport Harry to Little Haggleton cemetery to whose blood would forcibly take to perform a dark ritual that would create a new body for the Dark Lord Voldemort.**

**Sincerely Anonymus.**

"That ought to do it," Merlin said.

"Okay everyone let's be off now," Rowena replied.

The group returned back to their own time back to the founder's rooms where they could continue their plans.

"So far we have made a big difference in the wizarding world but it isn't all on witches and wizards every being from Goblins to house elves to Centaurs and giants werewolves and merpeople should have a say in the world they live in if they are forced to run by the way the wizarding world mandates they should have a say," Merlin said.

"Okay, but how do I make that work?I mean the pureblood racists might have a problem with that." Harry replied.

"Harry what we intended was a leader of each race of beings be added to a council not to impose upon the way they run their people but to allow them to play an active role in the wizarding world," Godric said.

"I'm open to any advice I can get at this point," Harry replied.

"I think mainly racism shouldn't be tolerated towards anyone not pure blood and laws should be put in place to protect wizards and witches from any form of a hate crime as well as other beings," Hermione said.

"I see where it is your coming from," Harry replied.

"Those are excellent starts," Rowena said.

"I also believe every shop in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade should have hidden rooms for their protection," Harry replied.

"I don't why I didn't think of that especially knowing Voldemort liked sending his Death Eaters to attack those areas," Hermione said.

"That's a start but not enough I was thinking an alert system is better you know how they had those sirens for drills in case of bombs we need to have a system that is tied to alert alerting us and the Auror knights well as well as the Order and DA," Harry replied.

"Show us what you have in mind Harry," Rowena said.

Harry thought about all the things he knew about the Muggle world and Hermione helped him thinking of things too.

A picture appeared before the group and what was seen amazed the witches and wizards who had been raised in the wizarding world.

"Muggles actually use these contraptions?" Godric asked.

"Yes you see take for example castles in medieval times they had iron gates that lowered to protect the inhabitants of the castle when there was an attack.

" The modern day version of this would be to have electronic metal shutters or gates that secure when someone breaks in.

"Now I would also suggest they be fireproof so not even Fendi fire could harm it," Hermione said.

"This is really incredible," Merlin replied.

"They don't call Hermione the smartest witch of our age for nothing," Harry replied.

"I just think that muggles have so much they could offer the wizarding world in regards to the protection of the wizarding world that they missed out on the very things that could have saved multiple lives," Hermione said.

"If we are to implement these changes we best get to work," Rowena replied.

"Lady Ravenclaw is right we better get to it," Harry said.

The group continued to discuss many things that would help the wizarding world.

"Oh, Merlin we forgot about Myrtle and Hagrid," Hermione said.

"We didn't forget them we just got sidetracked, Hermione," Harry replied.

"I know that Harry I just don't want him to be blamed and I think saving Myrtle will help in a lot of ways it's no secret that each of those ghosts has a reputation hers isn't just crying depressed but also peeping on guys in the bathrooms," Hermione said.

"Oh don't remind me, yes I want to help her she didn't deserve to die any more than Collen did," Harry replied.

"We should also make things less troublesome for Grawp," Hermione said.

"Yes, that's definitely on the list of things we need to change," Harry replied.

"Come on then let's go save Myrtle," Merlin said.

"What year is this?" Susan asked.

"It is exactly June 14, 1943, Albus Dumbledore is the Transfiguration professor and Professor Dippett is headmaster," Godric said.

"Myrtle will die today if we don't stop Tom and the snake," Harry replied.

"Is it possible to kill the snake now so we won't have to worry about this in the future?" Hermione asked.

"My grandson put the beast in the chamber I wouldn't condone such stupidity," Salazar said.

"Then I'll kill it again this time I'll need roosters the sword of Gryffindor and for you to put up powerful shields to keep you protected from getting attacked," Harry replied.

Just as Harry had done in the second year he ran to the girl's bathroom hearing a high pitched scream letting the rooster crow it stunned the snake allowing for Harry to grab Myrtle.

Making quick work of the snake they proceeded to write a quick note.

**To Headmaster Dippett**

**We are sending you this letter to inform you that Myrtle Warren was nearly killed by the creature that has been tormenting the school.**

**She** **is** **safe** **in** **her** **dorm** **at** **this** **very** **moment** **your** **problems** **started** **with** **a certain** **student** **his** **name** **is** **Tom** **Riddle** **he** **is** **the** **heir** **of** **Slytherin** **he** **opened** **the** **chamber** **of** **secrets.only** **when** **news** **of** **the** **school** **closing** **he stopped the attacks he will frame another student one by the name of Rubeus Hagrid who has nothing to do with any of it inside this you will find proof of everything that is absolutely true.**

**I will send Professor Dumbledore a letter as well alerting him to the situation.**

**Also, it would be a good idea to take any books pertaining to the making of Horcruxes out of the library as well as having all the staff make an unbreakable vow so that no student get** **any information that would allow them to make Horcruxes.**

**Signed Anonymus.**

"Alright now on to Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

 **Professor** **Dumbledore** **I'm** **informing** **you** **that** **Tom** **Riddle** **was** **behind** **the** **attacks** **Myrtle Warren was about to be the next victim.**

**We've managed to save her and dispose of the remains of the creature responsible.**

**The Headmaster was made aware of this we also advised him to remove all books pertaining to the making of Horcruxes out of the library as well as having all staff make an unbreakable vow to not give information on them to any student who would ask.**

**Signed Anonymus.**

"Okay, that's that," Rowena replied.

**Dear Hagrid take your spider to the forbidden forest Tom Riddle will attempt to frame you using your spider as proof.**

**Signed** **Anonymous.**

"Okay, that ought to do it," Hermione said.

"Yes come on let's go," Harry replied.

"Harry, can I speak to you?"Luna asked.

"Sure Luna what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I think we can help Lady Ravenclaw and Helena," Luna said.

"How though?" Harry asked.

"By making sure that Helena inherits Lady Ravenclaws cleverness," Luna said.

"Okay sounds like a plan let's go," Harry replied.

The group minus the founders and Merlin found themselves farther in the past than they have yet to travel.

Using their combined powers they tapped into the Ravenclaw magic and watched as it flowed between mother and daughter.

"That should do it,"Harry said.

"We should get back," Hermione replied.

The group returned to the founder's rooms.

"What did we miss?" Harry asked.

"Nothing at all Harry we were just discussing the area's that could benefit from tighter security measures," Godric replied.

"I agree there is so much that could be done in that area," Harry said.

"I think also Hogwarts students should be given maps with directions to all their classes and escape routes for safety," Hermione replied.

"What exactly are we going to do about the ministry?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking to eliminate the minister and undersecretary positions completely," Harry said.

"What about my Aunt Amelia's job?" Susan asked.

"I was thinking we put Moody and Kingsly with her that way they can tackle different parts of that job," Harry said.

"Sounds like a good idea Harry," Ginny replied.

"I also think a book or manual should be written for those who don't understand about things in the muggle world that will help a muggles studies professor have a better idea as to what they are actually missing," Harry said.

"Yes, that would be quite helpful Harry," Merlin replied.

"We should also make sure that any form of discrimination isn't tolerated in our world or at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"And for people who are like Remus, they should be afforded insurance to have wolf's bane provided for them as part of their job benefits," Harry replied.

"I think that is an honorable idea," Helga said.

"Any ideas you all have you're more than welcome to share," Harry replied.

"We will take you up on that," Merlin said.

"I'm glad I don't have a clue how to be a king," Harry replied.

"Harry the noble pratt is joining us it seems." Hermione joked.

"Like King Henry said in the Shakespeare play uneasy lies the head that wears the crown," Harry replied.

"That is definitely true."King Arthur replied.

"How did you handle it?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry I was prepared for the role my father made sure that my childhood was filled with lessons to rule the kingdom when he was gone just as his father did for him." King Arthur replied.

"It didn't bother you that you were just expected to be a king wasn't there something else you wanted to be?" Harry asked.

"Times were different then Harry if you were born the son of a king the natural order of things is that you would take his place unless he felt his other son was better suited for the responsibility." King Arthur replied.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like," Harry said.

"You will face your own challenges, Harry you may not have been born into this and taught how to rule but you ultimately let your morals teach you making you worthy of this." King Arthur replied.

"He's right Harry but you'll have us and everyone that loves you to support you," Susan said.

"I know and I am grateful for all of them," Harry replied.

"You deserve to be loved no matter what your Aunt and Uncle would have you believe," Rowena said.

"Thank you, lady, Ravenclaw," Harry replied.

"No need for thanks, Harry," Rowena said.

"One thing I believe should be changed is the fact Voldemort was able to recruit from Slytherin house since he was taken care of we need to set rules that recruitment into dark terrorist organizations will not be tolerated if a parent tries to force such  a thing on their child they will lose their parental rights to the child and the child will be placed in a safer home," Hermione replied.

"Are you suggesting incorporating muggle laws into our own?" Susan asked.

"We will already be doing that with the changes we are planning to make especially the safety measures we plan to put in place and muggle investing which will add more coins to the vaults," Hermione replied.

"The Goblins will be pleased about that especially since we won't  be breaking in and riding off with one of their dragons," Harry said.

"You stole a dragon from the goblins?" Susan asked.

"Yes because Bellatrix had a Horcrux in her vault we needed to get it to destroy it," Harry replied.

"Why didn't you tell the Goblin King?" Daphne asked.

"We were hunting for Horcruxes hiding from death eaters we had to be careful who we trusted," Harry replied.

"I see your point, Harry," Daphne said.


End file.
